Reversed Life
by M0xie
Summary: What if some things were different? What if they were reverse? In this alternate reality, Mai Taniyama is a quarter demon, quarter angel, and half human. In this alternate reality, it's Naru who's supposedly dead and Gene is the ghost hunter. What's really different? How about Mai's two cousins, Jana and Sarah, half demon half human and half devil half human respectively. This is
1. Chapter 1

normal text- Mai talking

 **bold text** \- Sarah talking

 _italics_ \- Jana talking

Hello, my name is Mai Taniyama and this... Is my story. A story of death and life, Angels and Demons, friends and families, love and trust and like every other time, fate decided to make me it's main entertainment, so please follow along as I tell you the tale of my life and my story...

 **Excuse me but are you not forgetting TWO VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE HERE? Me people hello, can you hear me or is everyone deaf up in this place?!**

 _Bitch deflate your ego, it's Mai's story! We just happen to be two very important people involved in said story. Well, it's more like I'm the badass one and you complain... Most times... But let's not sweat the details, after all, I'm sure they can just tune you out when need be..._

 **EXCUSE ME! I happen to be a heroine, the daughter of the devil and one of the most important key factors in this story! Hey, are you listening to me! Stop ignoring me, Jana! I SAID-**

 _I know what you said! I just hoped that after I didn't indulge you, you'd shut the fuck up! But alas, it looks like my plan didn't work. Maybe that baseball bat I got last week might give me some peace and quiet for a few hours... Question is, where did I misplace it?_

 **ARE YOU THREATENING ME? BITCH FIGHT ME!**

 _What? Never! I'm promising! There's a difference Sarah, maybe if you're brain wasn't as small as a pine needle you'd be able to tell the difference!_

 **OH, THAT IS IT! I AM ABOUT TO WHOOP YOU'RE AS-!**

GUYS! Cool it, it's my story, not yours! Now say sorry, you're sisters! Apologize now! By the way, This is Sarah And Jana.

 **... Fine, I'm sorry.**

 _... Me too_

 _... I guess..._

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN-!**

GUYS?!

 **...** _ **sorry...**_

Thank you, now let's begin... it all started, once upon a time-

 **Once a upon a time? More like nightmare upon a time! Am I right or am I fucking right?**

 _Fine, I'll give you that one, everything pretty much was shitty, horrible and a whole big web of lies and love triangles that even the Devil and God themselves couldn't untangle! I mean come on, it's so big, we're catching school buses in this thing!_

 **HAHAHA! True dat! You know, we should go shopping soon! The Hot Topics hot mess clearance sale is on tomorrow**!

 _I know right!_

 **YAS girl, let's do this!**

Oh so now you're bonding! How come you guys only agree to something when it involves putting me down a peg or two?

 _Well, it is in our job description... So you know, in order to pay those bills, gonna have to do our jobs..._

 **True dat... Sorry but not sorry.**

Wait, what! Is it in your job descriptions? That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard!

 **Actually, were telling the truth! Here take a look! * hands job description***

...Unbelievable... Completely unbelievable, it's actually in your guy's FUCKING JOB DESCRIPTIONS! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHO MADE THESE THINGS!?

 _Well, remember when you said that fate likes to make you its bitch..._

 **She kinda made these...**

 _With the Devils approval-_

 **OH OH OH! And God's approval too...**

 _So..._

 **Yeah...**

 _There's kinda no way to get out of this..._

 **Like ever...**

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHY ME! WHY NOT THE ICE CREAM MAN, OR THAT JERK WHO SLAPPED MY BUTT THE OTHER DAY WHILE I WAS WAITING OUT AT THE CHECKOUT LINE? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!

 **...Maybe because you're fate's bitch and favorite play thing?**

UUUGGGGHHHHH!

 _You think we should start without her?_

 **Totally.**

 _We've come to an agreement. Wanna do the honors, Sarah?_

 **Really?**

 _Sure, anything for my big sis._

 **YAS! Okay *ahem* ROLL TAPE!**

 _And so the flashbacks begin, yay..._

 **You don't sound as excited as you say?**

 _Ever heard of sarcasm?_

 **Well of course I have, what do you take me for, an idiot? Wait a minute-! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS JANA!**

 _For what, do I owe you money?_

 **STOP BEING SUCH A CHEEKY BITCH**!

 _ROLL TAPES!_

 **HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!**

 _YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE! Now let's get started, shall we?_

Let's just get on with it already!

 **... Fine.**

 _Oh, would you stop pouting already!_

 **I AM NOT POUTING! I'm just... Frowning, I'm just frowning!**

 _Whatever helps you sleep at night there princess..._

 **WHY YOU-!**

STOP! Let's just get this over with, I'll do the honors since you know, I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER!

 _Tch... Whatever, just get on with it!_

 **Fine, I guess you have a point!**

Thank you, now, ROLL TAPES!

A/N:

Sharkgurl20132013: hello everyone welcome to the new story this is just a small intro to the 3 main female leads although Sarah and Jana won't A _ctually_ come into the main story for awhile. they will just interrupt (mostly Sarah) and prolong how long it takes because it always ends in a fight somehow anyways thanks for reading the new chapters we will see how long time between will be for the chapter as for now ENJOY! The pic above are me and Jana I'm the girl in the cap and glasses Jana is the beauty beside me.

Jana: I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read our story! Dedicated to all my friends and loyal Ghost Hunt Readers! And to my girl, Sharkgurl101, for giving us the idea to write this and for helping me in being a co-author for this wonderful piece of Fanfiction artwork!


	2. Where It All Began

It all started one night as I was telling ghost stories with my two friends in a classroom after school.

Rumor said if everyone told a ghost story then turned off their flashlight and counted to three there would a ghost that showed up.

"One"

"Two"

"Three.."

"Four" Came a deep male voice from nowhere.

All three of us screamed and clung to each other for dear life. Then the lights came on and we heard laughter

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. I didn't expect anyone to be here but then I heard talking, and well I thought I might see what was going on."

I sighed as my beating heart finally started to slow down.

"Oh no don't worry bout it." said my friends after catching a good glance at the guy.

 **SLUTS!**

 _SARAH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Like, holy fucking shit girl!_

 **FUCK OFF JANA! I'm the most amazing being in this universe in my own little way. You, on the other hand, let's not sweat your small abilities!. HAHAHA LESSER BEING!"**

YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU TWO INTERRUPT ME AGAIN I WILL CALL YOUR FATHERS!

 _Hey.. no need for that please, I get enough of him every Christmas don't need any more than what's necessary for me every year, tell us all your sad but amazing story._

 **FUCK THAT OLD GEEZER! WHAT CAN-**

 _Bitch if you don't want a sore ass and an angry Asian girl after you SHUT UP!_

 **Fine.**

Now as I was saying my friends instantly warmed up to the smiley guy. But I don't know. I don't trust people that friendly.

 _YEAH! NO ONE'S THAT FRIENDLY!_

 **IT'S TOO UNNATURAL! NOT HUMAN!**

NEITHER OF YOU ARE EXACTLY HUMAN YOU DIMWITS!

 **Oh yeah…**

 _Did you just realize you're not human?_

 **… Maybe…**

"What year are you in?" asked one of my friends

" Well, I'm 17 this year."

He could've just said he was a senior? One of my friends let him know what we were doing and he said he loved ghost stories.

 **Oh, what a coinkidink!**

 _Coinkidink?_

 **SHUT UP!**

 _Jeez, sensitive much?_

 **GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

"What your name?" asked my friend.

"Gene Davis."

 **Oh, an English name? Interesting.**

 _You're the god damn Devils daughter, and you're surprised by a British accent, really?_

 **Well, I can't exactly travel a lot, you know, being in hell and all, yeah…**

 _Oh… That's actually a good point for once!_

 **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

"Ok Gene. I have one are you here?" I asked.

 **Just one?**

"Oh, that? Just a little job I have to do. It's no big deal really." he said walking to the front of the class.

 _No big deal really, cuz you know, I traveled all the way from England to Japan for a job that's, no big deal really!_

 **YAS GIRL!**

" Do you need help with anything?" my friends asked following him like lost puppies

 **You should have heard them… *Cringe* Mai, honestly, why do you hang with those fucktards?**

… I hang out with you don't I? You got dragged in just by the dude's accent.*cough* whore *cough*

 _THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_

 **YEAH! I mean really, though, they trailed after a guy they only knew for what, like, 30 seconds and you had-**

SHUT UP NO SPOILERS! Also, what did I say if you interrupted again?

 **Who me? I didn't say anything…**

Really not a single word at all? Hmmm… *dials number*

 **FINE! I am reluctant- okay I am sorry for what I said. Happy now?**

Totally. One second, Hello- oh yes, sorry sir I dialed the wrong number, just trying to get ahold of the Chinese restaurant on 5th avenue, you know you two have surprisingly similar numbers. Crazy? I know right!

 _Oh my god! Totally crazy!_

Hahahahaha!

*pulls the phone away from ear* SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO AND YOUR STUPID CONTRACT! Hello, uh yes sorry just those stupid movers next door knocked over one of my plants and broke the pot, sorry! Hehehe, sorry what were you saying from before? What, your daughter being bad? Oh no never, we couldn't dream if it, she's been a good little antichrist!

 _If by good you mean devil spawn!_

 **WHY I OUTTA-!**

I'm sorry, Sarah fell down and Jana stepped on her hand by accident. Yes, it's all good, It's been nice talking to you as well sir... Ok, I'll let her know. Anything else? Ok bye!

 **Fuck me sideways! I'm in trouble, aren't I?**

*SMACKS HEAD* SERIOUSLY SARAH! You can't be quiet for more than one minute, really? It can't be that hard! Honestly, I wonder if you even know what patience is sometimes?

 **HEY! I KNOW WHAT PATIENCE IS, I'M THE DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL! YOU KNOW THE GUY WHO IS WAITING FOR THE END OF THE WORLD? *mumbles I mean that's technically my job. But whatever I'll wait for you two to be stone dead before that or if trump starts a war***

 _REALLY? CUZ WITH THAT AMOUNT OF PATIENCE YOU'LL END THE WORLD BEFORE THE END OF THIS CONVERSATION._

OH FOR THE LOVE OF- STOP POUTING!

 **I AM NOT POUTING!**

 _WELL, I'D BEG TO DIFFER THERE, PATTY McPOUTING LIPS!_

 **YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP JANA!**

 _MAKE ME!_

HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP?!

 **… Fine.**

HALLELUJAH! Now let's begin, roll tapes!

So back to what I was saying. My friends followed him to the front of the class.

"No I'm ok but thanks for the offer. I would love to be invited the next time you tell ghost stories I think I have one that is pretty good," he said still holding that smile that never seemed to leave his face.

 **What is it about? That time you woke up and a ghost cursed you to have a bad case of acne?**

 _BEWARE_ THE PIMPLE _!_

 **Ahhh! THE WORLD'S ENDING!**

 _NOT THE FACE! OH GOD, NOT THE FACE!_

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**!

SHUT UP!

"Anytime. How about tomorrow after school?" one of my friends replied.

 _Honestly, don't you even know their names_

 **What the fuck are there names Mai? Please don't tell me you actually forgot?**

…

 _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT!_

I'M SORRY!

 **BULL FUCKING SHIT!**

"Ok, but where?" he asked.

"Right here!" the other one said all too happy.

 _Annoying little sluts…_

 **True dat…**

SHUT UP YOU TWO!

While my friends were being a little too flirty, I was looking him over I knew something wasn't right with him. I was gonna figure out what was going on.

 _Brilliant insight!_

 **What a great story! Never boring… Except for you know, EVERYTHING!**

SHUT UP YOU TWO! YOU'RE BOTH SO ANNOYING!

 **What?**

 _Us?_

 **Never!**

AHHHHHHH! I NEED A FUCKING BREAK FROM YOU TO! *walks off*

A/n: My god do they talk a lot. Mai might need to find a way to shut them up soon so she can tell at least a bit of the story... Anywhays how is everyone? Jana and I are having so much fun writing this as of right now we have one more chapter typed up but sadly I won't be able to work on it this weekend as mom sees it fit to take away my stuff because I forgot to do a few chores. I will get work I need to be done as quick as possible so that I can get back to writing for you guys. Jana says hello and that she hopes your enjoying the story as well. anyways BUH-Bye!


	3. How did a walk get me into this hell?

he next morning I was walking to school absentmindedly admiring the cherry blossoms.

Next thing I knew I was by the old abandoned school we had been telling ghost stories about. I couldn't resist and had to take a look.

 _Naughty! Naughty!_

 **Very naughty indeed! Our poor Mai is being corrupted! Who would do such a thing?**

 _The Fairies? No they've been in a feud with the unicorns for years! Maybe the leprechauns?_

 **No, they've been fighting with the mermaids, how about the-**

NO ONE CORRUPTED ME!

 **You sure?**

I'm sure.

 _Absolutely?_

Absolutely!

 **Positively?**

Positi-Yes I'M FUCKING SURE!

 _Okay._

 **But we've got our eyes on you!**

 _Yay!_

Walking up to the front door I peeked inside. Expecting to find nothing, I was confused to see a video camera at the end of the hall.

As I walked inside I was asking myself who could have left it here as the building was supposed to be abandoned. As I went to touch it I heard a voice:

"Who's there!?"

Startled, I jumped back and slammed my backpack into an old dusty bookshelf.

"I-I'm sorry I'll be going now." I stammered but all of a sudden the bookshelf lurched forward.

"Oh no! Help!" I yelled as the bookshelf began to fall.

I let out an ear piercing shriek and heard foot steps running towards me. Out of nowhere, I was pushed as I fell to the ground I heard something hit the ground and glass shatter.

As I took in a breath I realized it wasn't me under the bookshelf. I looked over to see a man lying on the floor.

 **Good job their Mai haha really stable on your feet now aren't yea?**

*picks up phone* TEST ME BITCH! I'LL CALL YOUR DADDY AND I'LL CALL YOUR DADDY, SO FUCKING TRY ME!

 **Nope just wanted to get paid I'll be quiet now.**

Good child now let's continue...

 _SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE FUCKING DEVIL, WHAT PART OF HER IS GOOD EXACTLY?!_

I DON'T KNOW, SHE'S YOUR SISTER DUMBASS!

 **DON'T REMIND US!**

"Hey mister are you ok?" I asked and I didn't get a response. Oh no what the hell should I do?

 _Leave him._

 **Oh oh, steal his wallet and run away. You can get that new makeup kit you've been wanting for awhile with that!**

 _SARAH!_

 **What? It's just a suggestion.**

 _Suggestion my ass..._

"What is going on in here?"

 _OH OH, IS IT MR. NOT HUMAN SMILEY FACE ALL THE TIME?_

 **REALLY! Let me see? Oh god, how can anyone be that cocky yet friendly (and lowkey hot) at the same time, I thought my father was the only person.**

 _BINGO! Maybe he's a cousin, or he's your father doing that I'm watching over you type of bullshit after the last time you almost disrupted the balance killing everyone in all 3 realms and destroying the universe, you know like last time. If it is your father i suggest you stop says he's hot that some nasty incest shit._

 **IT WAS ONE TIME JANA!**

 _Yet that's all it took for you to be sent to earth and into my care, all because you're a little rebel... Oh I'm sorry, a little devil!_

 **DON'T REMIND ME!**

I heard all of a sudden, and I snapped my head up towards the voice. Oh shit it's that guy from yesterday.

 _CALLED IT!_

 **WHAT!? No I did, now give me my 5 bucks!**

 _WHEN WAS 5 BUCKS INVOLVED!_

 **SINCE I WON!**

 _BULLCRAP! Go get a job and get your own 5 bucks, like I'm ever going to give you my own money!_

 **WHY YOU LITTLE-**

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 **...sorry**

Thank fucking God!

I sat there not saying a word while he walked over and kneeled beside us.

"Lin what happened?" Asked Gene.

 **HEY DUMBASS! SPOILER ALERT: HE FELL DOWN!**

 _He actually got hit with a bookshelf..._

 **You know I really hate you and you're corrections sometimes Jana...**

 _Ahh but you love me!_

 **That's debatable...**

 _No it isn't, get used to me. It's been 15 centuries, you've had enough time to adjust to my presence!_

 **Believe me, that's not nearly long enough...**

 _Yes it is, I've gotten used to you haven't I ?_

 **YOU FUCKING BRAT!**

ENOUGH!

 **FUCK OFF!... Oh shit... Wrong person**

 _Sarah... You're dead_.  
 _She said that too calmly. It was nice knowing you sister... I shall let the world know that the devils daughter was taken out by an angry demon angel mutt._

THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!

 _Me? I didn't say nothin. I was respectfully stating your genetics, that's all._

 **Anything to distract her from me... imma just you know move to Venus(maybe she won't find me there)**

DON'T YOU MOVE! Plus there is nowhere you can hide.

 **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *takes off***

 _If there was nowhere I couldn't hide, you would be able to find me when I take off for long periods of time._

...Touché

 _I always win, it's in my genetics..._

 **JANA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW, THEY HAVE A TWO FOR ONE DEAL!**

OHHHHHH WHERE?

Finally now I can continue without any more interruptions from those little- Calm down Mai, find your happy place. Breathe...

As I was saying, "What's goin-"

 **WE'RE BACK! Venus is really pretty, lot's of stars and shit but really fuckning cold. Mai we got you this giant planet hat *places on mai's head* hehe! I am definitely gonna get extra pay this week**!

... YOU DUMBASS!

THAT'S IT! *ties up girls*

 **This won't help.**

Mai and jana: "How?"  
 _Hello, have you not noticed that we're tied up? Or are you just even stupider than I thought you were?_

 **FUCK OFF BITCH! If you haven't noticed we can still talk. LALALALALA LA! ~IMAGINE LIVING LIKE A KING SOMEDAY!~** (A/N sarah: Shout out to anyone who knows what song this is!)

 _OH GOD MAKE IT STOP! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING, MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!EVERYTHING IS BLEEDING JUST MAKE IT STOP! WHO EVEN SINGS THIS STUFF!?_

A BETTER QUESTION WOULD BE WHAT THE FUCK IT IS!

 _IT'S SCREAMO!_

OH GOD WHY? WHO EVEN SINGS THIS STUFF?

 **I FUCKING DO YA BITCH!**  
 **~THE THOUGHT OF YOU'S NO FUCKING FUN!~**

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MAKE IT STOP! *grabs tape and tapes mouth*

 **Hmph nolt flair my boice is amabing!**

 _To a deaf man maybe? HAHAHAHAHA!_

TEST ME BITCH! I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU TOO!

...

Good now to continue on with the story. As I was saying-

 _Only if she stops insisting I owe her money..._

 **Cheeky fucking brat...**

 _FUCK OFF SARAH!_

 **MAKE ME BITCH!**

SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP YOU TWO!

 **... fine *mumbles "queen of the sluts"***

I'M SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT!?

 **Oh nothing. Just reliving new years eve...**

 _WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!_

 **Hehehe hey Jana you ever call Greg back?** (A/N sarah: Sorry if ur name is greg first name that came to mind)

 _NO DEAR GOD! I am never going to that place again!_

Sarah, if i remember correctly you drank the most out of all of us!

 **...no...**

Who was they guy you were all over again?

 **WHAT?! WHO AND WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME!**

 _Oh you know you're ex... and you told us not to in fact you said to take a video. Mai can you grab my phone seeing as how i'm still tied up._

You sent it to me remember. *pulls up video*

 **OMG IM SUCH A WHORE! I SAID I WOULD GET BACK WITH HIM! AND YOU'RE HANDING ME ANOTHER SHOT JANA! I hate you both! *deflates into a puddle of shame and hate***

Will you behave now? If not i will post this on tumblr and tag every youtuber you ever loved.

 **why would they care?**

 _Watch the end._

 **OMG I CONFESSED MY LOVE FOR **** and ****! DEAR SWEET JESUS I ROASTED ***** AND DID I JUST ASK **** TO BE MY BABY DADDY? ( a/n-Sarah: you will never be allowed to know my sad internet obsessions...trust you would judge me if you did. lol)**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF!

 **I WILL BE QUITE JUST PLZ DON'T PUT THAT ANYWHERE!**

...Ok

 _You sure you're not corrupted Mai? Cause the unicorns may know who did it if we need to know-_

YES I'M FUCKING SURE... NOW, back to the story

A/N: so its Sarah and i promise there will be more story contents next chapter. Also we will only be doing the first and last case in the anime like this so we can move on to the MAIN story. Anyways i wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to Jana one of my best friends and amazing co-author of this story. ❤❤


	4. Some Actual Info!

Mai P.O.V.

"Lin, what happened here?"

As the man, he called Lin started to get up blood dripped onto the floor

" You're bleeding can you stand?" He asked

"Oh my gosh I'm really sorry about all this he startled me and I guess I turned around too fast and I-"

" Don't worry, is there a doctor close by?"

"There's a doctor just down the street from here." I started to get up. As I reached out to help the man up he slapped my hand away.

"No thanks. You've done enough already as it is." He said looking me dead in the eye.

RUDE!

 _Ok, Mai as a cousin I will help you this one time and take her away for all of 2 chapters. Make them count._

You can't get rid of me like that!

 _Omg is that your favorite youtuber Sarah? Shit, he went around the corner._

Holy fuck where?! * takes off running*

 _You owe me, big time she is gonna be pissed when she doesn't find him._

Thanks, I promise to make it up.

 _THERE HE GOES SARAH! FOR FUCK SAKES RUN FASTER YOU LAZY BLOB OF FAT!_

" We met yesterday, right? What your name"

"It's uh- Mai."

"Well alright, then Mai. Just wanted to let you know you're about to be late for your first class seeing as how the morning bell just rang."

I kinda just stood there dumbfounded for a second before taking off. I'm gonna be late I couldn't believe this!What the hell was that about! I never wanna set foot in that creepy place again.

Finally, the final bell of the day rang.

"Mai are you leaving now?" said one of my friends

"Mai we are supposed to tell ghost stories with that cute guy again." said the other one

"Not me."

" aw come on man. Please! This is our chance to tell ghost stories with a senior." said my other friend.

"Did you say ghost stories. Is that what you three do after school every day? Then no wonder I've had this headache for so long. I'm very sensitive to spirits. When they gather in groups I get headaches." said Kuroda.

"And you're blaming us for that?" I retorted with a monotone voice.

"Of course I am. Whenever you tell one of your little ghost spirits you attract low-level spirits, and then they attract stronger spirits, and then we're all in big trouble. So when you entertain yourselves with these stories you're putting me at risk!"

"So tell me if you're sensitive to spirits like you claim, do you see anything with the old school house," said Gene. Where the hell did he come from? I huffed a breath while the first thing out of my two friends mouths was " OH MY GOSH GENE CAME TO FIND US!"

"Hold on. Are you the one who put these girls up to telling these ridiculous ghost stories?" Kuroda asked Gene.

" You didn't answer my question. Could it be your psychic abilities are made up?"

"For your information, there are numerous spirits of those who died in the war that gather in the old school house. In fact, i'm positive that building was used as a hospital during the war. I've just seen too many injured spirits in there."

"Hmmm, i was not aware a hospital being here during the war. I know this school was founded well before the war so maybe this was a medical school?" He retorted. Kuroda looked utterly shocked for all of 2 seconds before regaining her defensive composer.

"Look I don't know, but I really do see spirits. If you're not psychic then you wouldn't understand." Kuroda shot back.

"Sorry Gene can we do this some other time ?" one of my friends asked.

"Yea I'm not in the mood anymore either." my other friend agreed.

"No?ok. Perhaps another day then." he said as he turned to leave the room "oh and Mai, would you mind coming with me for a moment if it's not too much trouble?" he asked. Oh shit, oh shit what does he want with me I don't wanna get in trouble with the weirdo. Of course, my two friends are off in La La land. I looked in his eyes. Shit, why the fuck does this guy smile so much. I gave out a little whine. In the background, my two friends were being jealous like the lovestruck idiots they were.

I followed him out into the hall

"How's your friend doing?"

"Yes about him. He suffered a sprain to his left leg and I'm afraid he won't be walking for awhile."

"Gosh will you please tell him I'm sorry? So what were you two doing there anyway?"

"Working."

"Oh, I get it. You work for him, are you like his assistant or something?"

"No. Not exactly. He's the assistant and I'm the boss."

What the fuck I was completely taken aback.

"Now my assistant is stuck in bed. I believe it's up to you to take his place."

"HEY NOW JUST HOLD UP A MIN-"

"A camera is broken. My assistant tried to stop you from touching the camera, and now it's in several pieces." I was in shock when he said that

"Well can't I just buy you a new one or something?"

"It's quite expensive."

"O-oh then I don't know what to do."

"You can't afford to pay me back for the camera, which means only one other way this can go. You'll work off the debt as my assistant."

"Y-your assistant? You seriously think I should start working for you?"

"Well yea that makes sense don't it? " he answered back. I still don't trust how much he smiles

"What do you do at your job?" I asked.

"I hunt ghosts."

"Huh."

"In other words, I exercise spirits, ghosts. My company Shibuya Psychic Research was hired to conduct an investigation on the old school house.

"Psychic research?"

"Is that a question?' he asked and I sweat dropped.

"Psychic research is another term for spiritual investigations. We basically examine and scrutinize reports of supernatural phenomenon," he said all this while walking away all of a sudden he turned around and he still had that smile on his face. its weird cuz it's not a creepy smile, it's just kinda unnerving how often he smiles.

" oh yea, I also run the company."

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry this update took forever to come out I promise to get back on my writing schedule! thank you all so much for the love and support I get from this story it makes me all warm and fuzzy. lol ok, enough lovey dovey bullshit. Again a huge thank you and love you to my co-author Jana. i cant wait to meet you in the summer! as alway contact me for ideas, hate, predictions, or cuz you just wanna say hi. always happy to respond as soon as possible. byee bye for now -Sarah


	5. Evil spirits all over?

WAIT… isn't he a little young to run a company? Whatever, doesn't matter i guess i work for him now.

Later that evening i came back to the school to help Gene set up. As he opened the van door there were so many computers and other technological equipment.

" A week ago the principle hired us. When I looked back into the records i was able to verify that up until 18 years ago, while the old school house was in use, there would be one or two people that died there, every year. " he started.

" Its also true that while construction was happening and the crew was tearing down the east side of the building, there was an accident where the roof collapsed. But in fact none of the workers died from this accident thankfully. Fiver workers were injured, but the cause was a work place error. The constructed ended with only a third of the demolition that was planned completed."

" While he was talking I followed him inside the old building. " Sadly however a teacher did in fact commit suicide but everything as explained by the note he left behind. Also the incident with the truck last year was a drunk driving accident. That when construction was finally stopped for the last time. " he continued to drone on.

" The rumors probably helped in this decision. Based on my research the probability of there being paranormal activity here is nothing more than rumors. For a place with so much activity there always seems to be a resonableexplination behind it." he put what he was carrying on an old student's desk.

" We'll set up base here." he said.

"Base?" I voiced my confusion

"Yep! We will be doing all our investigations in this room."he clarified.

"Oh yea, course guess i'm still learning."

"Set up the shelves for me. I'll bring in the equipment."

" You're gonna leave me here all by my self?" I said fear quite evident in my voice.

"Well would you rather carry it in? It's heavy some of it weighs almost 100 pounds." he said a joking smirk on his face. I sighed

"I'll stick to shelves." I exasperated.

As he walked out i was left with nothing but my thoughts. Like honestly this guy can get from being a giant child to a professional and back to a child again. I mean it _**is**_ my fault his assistant got injured but does he have to act like a child most of the time?

Out of nowhere there was creaking noises out of nowhere and I gasped in fright. I started Looking around the room to see if there was anything to cause the noise. Then the ceiling started to groan and creak like there had been put weight on it. All of a sudden the lights turned on. All of a sudden the lights flash on blinding me while i'm looking up. I close my eyes and put my hands over my ears. Taking my chances i glance towards the door. A hand slowly comes around and grips the frame. I gasp and take a step back utterly terrified. Looking up again i see that its Gene standing at the door a smile on his face "Stop goofing around you have lots of work to do." he says walking past me an amused smirk tugging at his lips. I slump over and release the breath i didn't know i was holding. 'It's official i hate him' i thought to myself. After some time i noticed to cameras on a desk. I stared at them for a second before asking what they were. "A thermal imaging camera and an infrared camera. They are used to shoot in total darkness. This one." he pointed to the thermal camera "uses thermography to record temperatures. When i spirit appears the temperature near it will drop and show up on the camera." i walked over to the camera to take a better look " it's amazing that you know how to use all this stuff." I said to him. "No it's not my brain just works differently than yours." he replied "i see" i drawled and watched him walk to another shelf. "After all you ar mr. hot shot boss so you might as well do everything." i joked but then turned to look at him " what made want to go into the ghost hunting business?" i asked. " because someone has to do it." was his distracted answer.

A/N: hey guys i know I'm late! I'm so sorry and its a shitty chapter as well! i have been so busy with college and it only just started (SHOUT OUT TO HUMBER!) but yea as soon as i get free moment to write i will try to complete a chapter (they may be shorter from here on out.) and post it ASAP. Other then that i hope you guys are enjoying the take one story as well as some other good news my other story will have a update soon as i have decided to (amd i use this term as a joke cause my writing sucks lol) bless it with another chapter. Also if you guys are interested i have created a snapchat for you guys to add and reach out to me on! If you guys want the username either leave a comment or PM me and i will be happy to give it out. that's all for now sadly i have another lecture in about 30 min so off i go! BUH-BYE! 3


	6. No Longer Updating my Fanfics

hi guys, so i have decided i no longer want to write fan fiction based around anime. I have grown personally and no longer really enjoy anime (although it will always be a good thing for me to look back on.) i will however continue to write and have been wanting to do a few ideas in the fantasy and supernatural worlds. i want to write kind of drama teen fiction if that makes sense? have horror, and monsters but there is still romance to be found in all the dark shit. so i have officially decided that i will no be updating any more of my fan fictions.I will however change the ending of my first story (will put the original ending as a separate chapter) and be leaving my second story up if you want to re-read them.

now onto new futures. i will be posting all my new stories on wattpad as i am able to post original content there. if you would like to follow me my username is :m0xie1

my profile pic is a girl holding a scythe and obviously it will have my works on there.

i hope you all had fun reading my stories and hope you will enjoy and support me as i travel into this new journey.

bye bye and thank you all so much  
~moxie


End file.
